My Merry Band Of Winged Mutants
by omnommonsterrr
Summary: Maximum Ride and her merry band of winged mutants are here to save the world... again. Of course, they have to save the world AND recieve an education, while dealing with the love triangle between Max, Fang and Iggy and maybe... someone else? Fax/ Miggy.
1. Nightmares & Pancakes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hiya.

This is my first fan fiction so take it easy on me, kay? "My Merry Band Of Winged Mutants" is going to feature some interesting things in the romance department with some possible lemons on the way in FUTURE chapters. There's mainly going to be a love triangle between Max, Fang and Iggy and could it be... someone else? AHAHAHAHA, me and my drama :) . Enjoy, please R&R!

~ILQX~

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

Maximum Ride and her merry band of winged mutants are here to save the world... again. Of course, they have to save the world AND recieve an education, while dealing with the love triangle between Max, Fang and Iggy and maybe... someone else? Fax/ Miggy.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

The characters so far ALL belong to the one and only, Mr James Patterson and the plot before this story belongs to him as well. I don't own the obscure song reference to Jesse McCartney's "How do you sleep?". I ONLY own the lovely, lovely plot.

* * *

**WARNING:**

Mild language. All you little kiddies, keep out, I don't want to pollute an innocent mind.

* * *

Bright, unearthly fluorescent lights which exposed too much. Sterile, white walls that constantly surrounded me, choking me with the sense of claustrophobia. The freezing-cold metal of the cage floor beneath me. And the worst of all, the smell. The chemical disinfectant _they_ used to obliterate the traces of blood whenever we returned from another of their twisted lab experiments.

I was at the School.

The lump at the back of my throat seemed to swell and triple in size. I was beginning to hyperventilate with the lump constricting my throat, wheezing in feeble lungful after feeble lungful of sterile air.

This couldn't be happening. We were supposed to be _safe_.

A door slammed and light footsteps approached the dog crate I was trapped in. I tried to crane my head to see who was there but the cruel leather straps hindered my movement. I was half-expecting to see Jeb, that lousy traitor, but to my surprise, I caught a flash of bright red hair in my peripheral vision.

"Oh Max… Just wait till you see what we've got planned for you." A musical voice tinkled before trailing off into a laugh. Before I could react, something sharp pierced into my wrist and I could feel the syringe's icy contents emptying into my veins. I soon faded into the blessed oblivion that was unconsciousness.

Through the ringing in my ears, I could hear a faint voice in the background. The voice was gradually becoming louder and now I could distinguish that it sounded vaguely… familiar.

"Max… Max… Max, wake up!"

What the hell? Wake up?

I opened my eyes.

Warm, mellow light flooded my room, painted a warm burgundy with posters tacked to the walls. I could feel the warmth of my bed beneath my wings. The whole room had a faint scent of chocolate chip cookies, the vanilla notes easily detectable to my cookie-starved senses.

I was _definitely_ not at the School.

Fang was peering down at me, an inscrutable expression in his annoyingly dark eyes that never fail to make me melt and my knees- Dammit. I need to get a grip; my semi-infatuation with him is getting seriously pathetic.

"Max? You okay?" His Hotness Himself asked with concern.

Wait. Did I just hear that right? Is Mr Strong and Silent CONCERNED? Okay, semi-concerned but I'll take what I can get, this is Fang we're talking- No, strike that out, OBSESSING about. Again, Max, pull yourself together.

Hang on, time for me to backpedal very quickly. Fang was alone with me in my room. Correction, Fang was alone with me in my room and I was barely dressed at all in a tank-top that had ridden up in my sleep and a pair of boxers that had apparently, ridden down. Did I mention my blankets were currently lying in a heap on the floor? A wee bit exposed for my comfort. Cue for the appearance of my deeply mortified blush.

"Umm… Peachy. How are _you _doing?" I pretended to stretch while sneakily adjusting my treacherous clothing to cover what is appropriate in the presence of company.

"Max," Fang sighed. "You do realise that you were shrieking your lungs out five minutes ago?" I blinked. _Think_, Max, _think_. An excuse would be good, right about _now_.

"Well, duh. I was just… practicing my meditation. It's very calming. You're supposed to scream to let all your anger out. You should try it sometime." I attempted to smile winningly at him while reaching for my blanket and yes, I am aware of how lame my excuse was.

"Uh-huh. Maybe keep the noise down the next time you need to _meditate_." He replied, unconvinced but thankfully decided to leave it at that. I breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to leave the room without noticing my embarrassing faux pas. Or so I thought.

"Max?" His hand captured my wrist just as I was about to wrap the blanket around me. "It's a little too late for your modesty." He leaned in closer to breathe into my ear, causing goose bumps to appear on every area of exposed flesh. "Because I saw _everything_." He smirked before releasing my wrist from his vice-like grip and stalking back to his room, looking a tad too self-satisfied for my liking.

Oh god.

That egoistical chauvinistic _pig_. Why is the universe so _goddamn_ cruel? Couldn't I just have sufficient sleep for a bird kid of my tender years in preparation for the horrific first day of school tomorrow _without_ embarrassing myself in front of my now, *cringe*, boyfriend.

I screamed like a banshee into my pillow. I wouldn't let that self-satisfied jerk have the pleasure of hearing me scream, no ma'am.

* * *

_Four hours later…_

Dammit. STOP RINGING. If this wasn't the only alarm clock in the house still functioning due to Iggy and Gazzy's penchant for making things go BOOM, I might have crushed it into scrap metal.

Oh thank god. If I ever find out who invented the snooze button, I swear I would drop to my feet and kowtow in gratitude. Unfortunately, just as I was drifting off back to the sweet, sweet embrace of sleep, a door slammed and the next thing I knew, a hurricane resembling what formerly used to be known as Nudge blew into my room.

"ZOMG. Max, Max, Max. How can you SLEEP? OMG, that reminds me of that Jesse McCartney song which goes like how do you? How do you sleep? And oh my gawd, Jesse has to be the god dang cutest thing I have EVER seen in my life. Anyway, GET UP; it's time for our first day of school! Speaking of which, I have like, the CUTEST outfit for you to-"Nudge finally shut up, albeit with an "oof", probably because I had winded her in the stomach with my pillow.

Blessed peace and quiet. At least, until my mom marched into the room, took one look at Nudge clutching her stomach on the floor, (I may have hit her a _little_ too hard), and yanked me out of bed by the ear. The _ear_. Tell me; is this any way for the future saviour of the world to be treated?

"MOM. There are _laws _against this treatment, I'll have you know." I protested after she physically manhandled me into the bathroom.

"Maximum Ride, you better get dressed and presentable in my kitchen right this instant or-"

"Or _what_, Mom?" I used my steely voice that sent most grown adults cowering under my gaze. Okay, yeah, I may have a slight issue with authority, even parental authority. Maybe not so slight. Okay, a pretty dang big issue, but I'm working on it.

"Or you won't get any of the chocolate chip pancakes I just made." She leaned forward to breathe into my ear threateningly.

Damn. She drives a hard bargain. I snatched the faded denim and cotton out of her arms and pushed her out of the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

Wait a minute, this can't be right. I must have the wrong set of clothes. What kind of mom would allow their teenage daughter to go to her first day of school in _this_ scandalous get-up?

"Mom? Are you sure you gave me the right clothes? Because this set is kinda slutty." I was pretty sure she was still on the other side of the door, judging by the heartbeat and breathing rate, too slow for any member of the flock.

"What's wrong with looking like a girl sometime, Max? Remember, _chocolate chip pancakes _are waiting for you downstairs." I could swear the scent of melted chocolate chips embedded in fluffy pancakes wafted beneath the door along with her voice.

Curse my addiction to anything with chocolate chips.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

Hey, thanks for checking my very first fanfiction out. Please R&R, reviews are my oxygen and we all need lots and lots of that to survive so SPREAD THE LOVE! So far no love triangle just FAX-stuff but more to come in the next chapter.

~ILQX~


	2. Deception & Burnt Pancakes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey everybody! **

**Thanks for the two awesome reviews asking for me to update soon. Your wish has been granted although I'm not really sure about how well this chapter turned out.**

**I know I promised some Miggy and it'll definitely be coming in the NEXT chapter but SLOWLY. We don't want to shock dear Iggy now, do we? **

**Anyway, I'm definitely aiming to write another chapter immediately after I upload this one because I'm so happy that I got TWO reviews and THREE favourites. Yeah, yeah, it's probably pathetic to other authors but it shows that people ACTUALLY bother to review and that just sends me over the moon :) .**

**I won't be able to update after the next chapter though, until after Sunday because I'm going to Siem Reap, Cambodia, to paint walls for the little kids of the Green Gecko Foundation there. YAY! But I'll probably fall sick since I'm getting up at 2AM tomorrow to catch the flight and it's 38 degrees in Cambodia. **

**Thanks for all that review-y love,**

**~ILQX~**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

**Maximum Ride and her merry band of winged mutants are here to save the world... again. Of course, they have to save the world AND recieve an education, while dealing with the love triangle between Max, Fang and Iggy and maybe... someone else? Fax/ Miggy.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The characters so far ALL belong to the one and only, Mr James Patterson and the plot before this story belongs to him as well. I don't own the obscure reference to Dexter from Cartoon Network's Dexter's Laboratory.**

* * *

**WARNING:**

**Mild language. All you little kiddies, keep out, I don't want to pollute an innocent mind.**

* * *

**Maximum Ride's Point Of View**

Well. Maybe I was just overreacting; this outfit isn't quite as slutty as I thought it would be. At least my mom didn't make me wear a skirt; we all know how well _that _would have gone. I do wonder if she has a split personality disorder though, my mom is usually really sweet and usually doesn't care if I look like a tomboy.

_You don't look like a tomboy now, Max._

The Voice. That really was the Voice, not my own thoughts or something Angel was trying to beam into my brain. Did I mention that I have a Voice speaking to me that no one else can hear?

_Have you been reading Vogue instead of watching Oprah? And here I was thinking that dispensing life lessons was your thing, not fashion advice. _I thought back snarkily.

Whatever. If I may say so myself, I looked pretty dang good. The faded denim of the skinny jeans was a little too clingy for my liking but the rip in one knee and the heart drawn in black marker on the other suited me just fine. While my white tank top may be more low-cut than anything else I had ever worn, it was comfortable and thankfully lacked any frills. With my black hoodie on and the dog tags we had received from the United States Navy after going through all their BS, (BS technically stands for Basic Survival but I do have another lovely acronym going through my head), I looked mighty awesome.

My watch beeped and I glanced down at it. 7 O'clock on the dot. It was time to face the dangerous world that was education with my flock standing behind me. After I had some of those chocolate chip pancakes my mom promised me, of course.

* * *

**Fang's Point Of View**

"So, Fang, are you excited about your first day of school?" Dr. Valencia Martinez, Max's long lost mom, questioned sweetly as she poured out some chocolate-chip pancake batter onto the sizzling pan.

I cautioned myself to keep my guard up. Dr. Martinez might look nice but I knew she had a steel core beneath all that silk and would castrate me without a second thought if she knew I was visualizing how her daughter looked naked. I decided it was in my best interests to keep my answer as short and aloof as possible.

"I guess so." Only three short words. Doing well so far.

She flipped a pancake on the stove before turning around and scrutinizing me as if images of Max in her tank top and boxers were emblazoned on my forehead. They better not be or I was about to ripped into shreds.

"Huh. Are you okay, Fang? You seem a little… jumpy." Max's mom waved a spatula around speculatively and a drop of sizzling oil landed on the table, millimetres away from my hand.

"Me? Jumpy? Not at all, I'm just a little nervous about school." I offered. Pictures of me being viciously tortured by her for information flickered into my head as I gulped audibly.

Fortunately, Nudge and Angel decided to make their dramatic entrance, sprinting into the kitchen and giggling like their lives depended on it, with Nudge clutching her stomach. Dr. Martinez thankfully turned her attention to them, completely forgetting about me in a second. I heaved a sigh of relief and began working on the stack of pancakes in front of me.

"What have you girls been up to? And why did you insist that I make chocolate chip pancakes today?" Dr. Martinez prodded while Nudge and Angel shifted guiltily from foot to foot.

"We needed them for an um… science experiment? Like, you know to see if it would improve our experiences if we ate them on our first day of school actually. Well, my second first day of school but it's the same thing really. They're our whachamacallit…" Nudge looked to Angel for help.

"Test variables." Angel supplied, looking at Max's mom, well, angelically while I watched on in interest, enjoying their turn on the hot seat.

"Exactly. We're perfectly innocent. Just doing our business with a little scientific experiment here and there, you know the usual drill. Like that freaky Dexter guy on Cartoon Network, you know the guy with red hair and glasses and-"Nudge was fortunately saved from rambling on by Angel who clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Is that so? Well, where's the rest of the flock, it's almost time to go to school." Dr. Martinez turned her attention back to the pancakes on the stove that were about to burn.

Speak of the devil. A loud boom shook the house and everything rattled ominously. It was pretty common to have explosions rocking the house though and Dr. Martinez continued flipping pancakes like nothing had happened while I devoured the pancakes without stopping. Looking on the bright side, at least now we knew where Iggy and Gazzy were.

Five, four, three, two, one. Cue for Max to begin shouting at Iggy and Gazzy. And there she goes, right on time. A minute later, without looking up from my pancakes, I could tell from the sound of their footsteps that Max had entered the room with Gazzy and Iggy trailing behind her.

"I can't believe you guys blew up something again. This is the _third _time this week and the week started _yesterday_." Max fumed as she stomped her way in. The room was strangely quiet, save for Max's angry muttering and the sizzling of pancakes.

I looked up and realised why everyone was speechless. All their jaws had dropped to the floor, including mine. Max looked freakin' gorgeous and my heart stuttered in my chest at the sight of her. She looked like an angel standing beside the window with sunlight glinting off the sun streaks in her- Damn it, Fang. Get a fucking grip on yourself, you've gone all mushy inside.

"What?" Max glanced up, her mouth full of pancake. That finally broke the spell and everyone started moving again.

"Oh, Max, honey, you look beautiful." Dr. Martinez reached out to twirl a strand of Max's hair, completely oblivious to the pancakes burning behind her.

"Uh, thanks? Well, you did tell me to dress more like a girl sometimes." Max blushed briefly under her mom's admiring gaze.

"_I did_?" Dr. Martinez looked completely stupefied.

"Yeah, fifteen minutes ago when you bribed me to wear this with chocolate chip pancakes which by the way, was totally unfair since you know chocolate chips are my kryptonite. Wait, _you did_ right?" Max glared at Nudge and Angel's obviously guilty faces.

"So _that's what _the pancakes were for." Dr. Martinez murmured, almost to herself.

* * *

**Maximum Ride's Point of View**

Dammit. I knew my mom seemed weird earlier! I can't believe I got tricked by an eleven-year old and a six-year old. I was definitely getting rusty with the whole deception business, for god's sake; their average age wasn't even nine!

"I can't believe you, Angel, you're not supposed to shape shift to deceive people, especially not _me_." I folded my arms across my chest

_Relax, Max. There's no harm done except for your wounded pride. Take it easy on them; they were just trying to help._

"Oh shut up." I growled back at the Voice before realising that I was speaking out loud. Fang quirked an eyebrow at me, amusement in his obsidian eyes that made my knees pathetically weak.

"Max, it's time to go already. You don't want to be late for your first day of school. You can finish this up when you guys get home, okay?" My mom suggested.

"Fine, but this isn't over yet." I glared meaningfully at Angel.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks for reading till the end of this chapter! It isn't my best piece of writing but I'm working on improving. Please review, criticism will be appreciated in helping me improve, thank you!**

**~ILQX~**


	3. Explosions & Citrusy Goodness

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello-ooo again. I actually wrote the majority of Chapter 3 on the same day I wrote Chapter 2 but my mom came home early so I couldn't finish it. Yes, I know, I amaze myself as well, churning out chapters like I'm some sort of… churning thing. Sorry I took so long to post my churnings though. **

**Anyway, I'm back from Cambodia! It was really fun but incredibly tiring which is mainly why it took me so long to post. That and the tests I have EVERY week and the violin practice I, *sigh*, have on Tuesdays and Thursdays.**

**Moving along, in this wonderful, wonderful Chapter 3, I'll be planting the seeds for a little unrequited Miggy action in Iggy's Point Of View. It's a little short for my liking and kinda mildly perverted since I always thought Iggy was a bit of a sexist pig. But that's why he's so hot right? The story's moving on a little slowly for my taste since I have to go through P.O.V. by P.O.V. Thoroughly but I promise to really get it going and have lots more Fax and Miggy! Next Chapter, look out for Jeb's Day and Night School, :D**

**By the way, thanks for the lovely reviews! I enjoy reviews because it proves that I'm not just talking to a blank wall but I won't threaten not to post chapters if you don't give me some love. Although it _has _been scientifically proven that reviews speed up the writing process, *hint hint*. **

**Oh, one last thing. Despite the title of the chapter, this does not have any REAL citrusy goodness in it. Not even a teeny lemon. The citrusy goodness refers to something else, something that Iggy should be getting well acquainted with.**

**Lots of cookies,**

**~ILQX~**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

**Maximum Ride and her merry band of winged mutants are here to save the world... again. Of course, they have to save the world AND receive an education, while dealing with the love triangle between Max, Fang and Iggy and maybe... someone else? Fax/ Miggy.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**If you recognise something in this story, chances are, I don't own it. You have the awesome Mr. James Patterson to thank for the characters and the plot before this story. Iggy and Gazzy's bomb that's mentioned in the story is completely and utterly fake. I suppose if all those substances come into contact with copper, it just might explode? Just read the warning, in case.**

* * *

**WARNING:**

**If you are under 13, (I turned 13 two months ago, hehes), you shouldn't be here in the first place. Mild language and possibly some perverted thinking in Iggy's Point Of View. Stay young and innocent, people! Plus, I don't know how the bomb really works, I just made it up, but it doesn't sound advisable to try at home.**

* * *

**Iggy's Point Of View **

"Gazz, hand me the green wire, will you?" I felt, rather than saw, (Did I mention I was blind? Because I am. Oh, and I can totally feel colours. Just so you know.), the wire on my palm. Peeling back the insulation, I could feel the reddish gold of the exposed copper and fed it into the glass bottle containing several flammable and highly explosive household substances. I stopped when the wire was a couple centimetres shy of the liquid, corked our latest baby and handed it back to Gazzy.

"Man, this has to be one of our best yet. Definitely worthy of the new school, don't you think?" Gazzy, my little pyromaniac protégé, cackled in delight and released a fart in excitement. The lucky little bastard has an affinity for anything and everything in the flatulence department which never fails to amuse me. Max, along with every other chick on the planet, not so much.

"You think well, Young Grasshopper. Just remember, don't-"A thunderous boom interrupted me and the floor swayed briefly beneath my feet before the house settled with an ominous creak.

"Shake it?" Gazzy supplied helpfully in between fits of coughing on dust that had arisen during the explosion.

The sound of footsteps approached. Judging by the angry stomping and muttered curses, I could pretty much guarantee that it was Max in all her glorious fury. The door opened with a deafening crash and she immediately launched into her steaming tirade, not pausing for breath.

"Dammit, Iggy. This house has already had more than its fair share of explosions. You're supposed to be a good role model for the kids, not influence Gazzy to blow shit up again."

"I so do _not _need to be influenced." Gazzy butted in, offended that Max thought so lowly of him.

"Shut it, Gazz. If I want your opinion, I'll read it in your entrails when I'm finished with the both of you. I'm going to be nice this time since it's the first day of school and we _all _know I'm not looking forward to that but if your little _experiments _continue, I'm going to string the both of you up from your intestines that will be protruding through your nostrils and your skin will be flipped the not-so-comfortable and irreversible way round, you hear?" She stabbed her finger into my chest, getting closer to me with each threat.

So close that I could feel her breath emanating into my ear. So close that I could feel her curves brushing against me. So close that I could feel the colour of her underwear. In case you were wondering, black boy-shorts and a matching camisole. _Damn_, I was going to be dreaming about this for days. Scratch that, _weeks_.

"Now get your sorry asses into the kitchen before I do something I might regret later." She snapped and we followed her obediently. Under my sneakers, I could feel the floor change from the typical concrete used for garages to the soft carpet of the living room then, my favourite of all, the slightly squeaky linoleum kitchen tile.

There was just something about kitchens. I could spend days in there, figuring out recipes and mixing up the occasional batches of bombs here and there to keep things spicy. Yeah, I know it's kinda sissy and all that crap but when you're blind, cooking is the best thing that could ever happen to you. The sizzling of hot oil in a pan, the taste of a chicken casserole still baking in the oven or even the buttery scent of popcorn revolving in the microwave, it just overloaded the senses and filled the gap where sight should be. But right now, my sensitive Avian-American nose could detect something absolutely delicious that was cooking now but almost on the verge of burning.

_Chocolate Chip Pancakes_. It wasn't just Max that went for that ambrosia and nectar, the whole Flock would probably fight to the death to get the last pancake. Not a pretty image.

Anyhows, the crisp, clear vanilla essence in the pancakes and the melted chocolate bits absolutely drove me nuts. But there was something else in the kitchen that smelled… absolutely _delicious _as well.

It tasted like sweet citrusy goodness that had been beaten until fluffy with vanilla, sprinkled with very faint hints of mango then left to set. I breathed in deeply at the fragrance and almost felt like very uncharacteristically swooning, it was _that _awesome. Not to mention arousing. But you didn't need to know that, did you?

_Max. _Angel whispered into my mind.

_What about Max, Ange?_ I thought back.

_That's exactly how she smells like.__ And she's the one causing your uh- __forget I said anything__. _If it was possible to project a blush mentally, Angel's face would probably be bright red. Heck, I could feel my own cheeks getting flushed at being caught fantasizing by a six-year old mind-reader.

_Huh. She smells pretty damn awesome. _I couldn't help thinking to myself in wonder. Since when had Max smelled so freakin' great? She was _Max._ Her usual fragrance of choice consisted of a mixture of blood, sweat and dirt, her typical Eau de Max.

_She looks __real __pretty too. _Angel sounded oddly smug as she beamed a picture of Max into my head.

Well, fuck. Even though it was kinda weird from a point of view about four feet and eight inches off the ground, since that was how tall Angel was, I was definitely appreciating the view provided by my favourite mind-reader. Max looked hot, hot, _hot_ standing next to the window and the sun was casting delicious shadows in her cleavage.

_Bleah, Iggy, if your thoughts are going straight into the gutter, __I'm so going to stop showing you everything__! And Fang would totally kill you if he knew you were eyeing Max. _Angel tacked on as an afterthought before fading out, leaving me alone with my thoughts and the pretty pictures she was providing.

Whatever. As the wise ones always say, sex is like air; it's not important until you're not getting any. And I definitely wasn't getting laid anytime soon so hell, it's pretty damn important to me. Therefore the need to ogle Max desperately through Angel's bright blue eyes, most likely scarring the poor kid for life.

"Fine, but this isn't over yet." Max glared at Angel, continuing a conversation I hadn't even been paying attention too. I immediately lost my train of thought when she folded her arms across her chest, squishing her uh- assets together. Shit.

"And I'm not finished with you either, Iggy." Max pursed her pouty lips at me, or me through Angel's eyes, and I could feel my mouth drop open involuntarily. I was about to start drooling, did the girl even know how freakin' hot she was?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks for reading; I'll probably post the next chapter on Friday or Thursday, depending on how packed my schedule is.**

**Truckloads of cookies for all,**

**~ILQX~**


	4. Creases in Max's Forehead

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hell to the o. **

**Okay, let me start off by saying how sorry I am about the length of time it took for me to update. I actually started writing this chapter a lot earlier but my thumb-drive lost a battle with my washing-machine so I had to start all over again. But from now on, hopefully, I'm going to update a lot faster, especially since I'm inspired by all the pretty graphics that Microsoft 2010 Beta has.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the awesome, incredible, pick-your-superlative-of-choice reviews, SIX so far. As you probably guessed, I'm freakin' happy that I even managed to get over five reviews, (although two came from the same person, so really it's five), therefore I decided to get started earlier to hopefully finish it earlier! Unfortunately, that didn't really work out, did it?**

**By the way, just in case you didn't know, this story is set after Max because I haven't read Fang yet, (I know, *sad face*). I **_**have **_**heard a little something-something about Dylan and I think it's an absolutely WUNDERFUL idea, XD.**

**Enjoy!**

**Wishing you a giant 'SORRY' cookie,**

**~ILQX~**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

**Maximum Ride and her merry band of winged mutants are here to save the world... again. Of course, they have to save the world AND receive an education, while dealing with the love triangle between Max, Fang and Iggy and maybe... someone else? Fax/ Miggy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Please note, dearest reader, that I don't own anything besides the plot of "My Merry Band of Winged Mutants" and my keyboard. Okay, not even my keyboard, but whatever. You have James Patterson to thank for Maximum Ride and all the books before this story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**WARNING:**

**This chapter's filled with sunshine and rainbows, nothing explicit so feel free to read if you're above 13. Other chapters might not be as happy though.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Maximum Ride's Point Of View**

I love my wings.

Seriously. They're so much better than say, an arm or a leg. For one, they're much more attractive. My lovely, lovely wings are covered in shiny brown feathers a shade lighter than my hair and they're streaked with black, white and brown feathers, which I have to say, look mighty badass. They could totally kick an arm's butt into the middle of next week.

Did I mention how much I _adore_ flying? The feeling of the muscles in my wings working together to get my wings to beat in perfect synchrony is just insert-your-superlative-of-choice amazing. It's like stretching a whole new set of muscles you _never knew could stretch!_ But less painful and more natural than that sounds.

Flying rocks but it's the destination of this flight that's got me all twitchy and bothered. Yes, you've guessed it; we're currently en route to this "Day and Night" school of Jeb's that he's been trying to shove down our throats for the past oh, two _freakin' _months or so. Nudge joined the Jeb bandwagon pretty early on and roped just about everyone in except for Iggy and me. Thank whatever god there is up there that someone has a teeny vestige of sense around here besides me. Unfortunately, contrary to popular belief, majority rules and here we were, flying to the "Day and Night School". Excuse me but _who the hell _names a school after the oh-so-interesting cycle of Day and Night.

Why flying, some of you might ask. Well, newsflash, I come with wings. There is no optional Max without wings; it's just Max with wings. Heck, the name Max is practically _synonymous _with wings. There should be a picture of me in the dictionary under the word 'wings'. As I was saying, taking any old ordinary car or bus just won't cut it for me after the joy of flight. Unfortunately, flying now poses the risk of being shot down by lurking snipers, especially after royally pissing off Mr. Chu by destroying his multi-million dollar underwater facility with… well, the body snot of a genetic mutant the size of a 747. But that's a story for another day.

Out of habit, I did a quick 360° to ensure that all your favourite bird-kids were flying alongside me with all the necessary limbs present, correct and not peppered with bullet holes, courtesy of the squad of snipers that might be lurking on the ground beneath us.

Nudge; check. Being the little fashion guru that we know and love, she had gone all out to transform herself into Prep School Barbie. I was still pissed with her for plotting against me but she looked so innocent cruising on a thermal, her usually overworked motor-mouth at peace for once, that I nearly forgave her right there and then. But I was still bothered by her behavior lately. It wasn't just the rapid increase in evil levels; she was starting to rebel against me. Before, she was a really sweet kid who agreed with everything I said. Now, she was starting to develop a mind of her own and being the control freak that I am, I was getting slightly freaked out. The way she looked at Iggy and Fang bothered me too; it was beyond her usual hero-worshipping gaze. It was something… else. Hopefully, it was another phase that she would grow out of.

Gazzy; check. The little twerp was causing major air pollution by releasing cloud after cloud of noxious green gas that, I swear, formed a mushroom cloud. My lungs will never quite recover from this fatal blow. Despite his gas-related shenanigans, he was the least worrying of all the flock members, apart from the occasional spot of trouble he gets into with Iggy for setting off yet another of his pyromaniac experiments.

Iggy; check. He was still flying next to me, but sometimes, I swear it was like he was in another world of his own. He's my best friend next to Fang and he's always been one of the constants in my not-so-constant life that involved running from one place to another to escape the School. He was the wise-cracking, sexist-pig of a bomb-making chef who had a softer side that not many people get to see. I was hoping Ella would be able to further bring out that side in him but she was 700km away in Arizona. Something else was bothering me about Iggy though. It was weird, but lately, I could feel his sightless, clouded eyes burning into me constantly. Whenever we accidentally brushed against each other, his touch would linger and my nerve-endings would begin to tingle. I'm completely and utterly dedicated to Fang, but I wouldn't be the first girl to admit that Iggy was good-looking, a little hot even.

Angel; check. She was _definitely_ topping my list of concerns at the moment. Although she was the very picture of innocence sleeping in Fang's arms, what with her wind-blown blonde curls and pure-white wings, I wasn't falling for it. Something was brewing under her perfect façade, and being the persistent little bugger that you know and love, I was going to get to the bottom of it, whether it killed me or not.

Fang; check. He was yet another worry that was causing the faint creases in my forehead. Whenever I laughed at one of Iggy's wisecracks or made him hold the belt-loop of jeans so he could find his way around without falling over everything, I noticed that Fang was looking at us strangely. He didn't say anything but those dark, fluid eyes of his were full of something that I couldn't quite decipher. I would get it out of him eventually. After all, I had methods of persuasion at my disposal that even Mr. Rock wouldn't be able to resist.

Anyway, all the flock members were present. All except one… Total. I still found myself freaking out and counting again on my fingers, trying tocome up with six instead of five, even though he had been gone for at least a month already. He was off planning his fairy-tale wedding to Akila, which in my opinion was a little late, considering that "Timmy was already in the well". I was permanently traumatised from his little declaration and I probably would never stop cringing whenever I drank Fanta but despite all the money I would have to invest in therapy to keep myself mentally sane, I still missed his furry little butt. He was the life and soul of the flock and it pained me that-

"OMGOMGOMG. Angel, wake up! We're here. I _have _to show you guys the campus, it's so cool and even though we're probably going to be in different classes, we're still going to eat lunch together right?" Thankfully, Lil Miss Motor mouth interrupted the train of my thoughts before I dissolved into the sappy puddle formerly known as Max.

I looked down to see that Nudge was right. The dusty pastels of the Day and Night School were almost invisible in the sand dunes of the desert but sure enough, it was there. And with my awesome raptor vision, I could just about make out the faces of Ms. Hamilton, the fairly harmless lady who had briefed us the last time, and Jeb beaming at us while shielding their eyes from the strong desert sun.

Showtime.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Again, this chapter isn't quite up to standard but I'm still rusty from not writing for so long. I promise to **_**do my best **_**to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. It depends on how much homework I have left to do though. Please R&R :D**

**Thank you for reading,**

**~ILQX~**


	5. An Old Friend

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hellooo!**

**Let me start off by bowing down at your feet and kowtowing. Thank you so much for the two lovely reviews, which means I now have… a grant total of EIGHT. If I'm not wrong. My Mathematics is utter crap. Anyways, to show my gratitude, I'm starting earlier! (Just so I don't confuse you as much with my inane babble, I write my A/N based on the order. So this A/N would be before I started writing the chapter.)**

**I'm going to cut the crap and get to the chapter already. ENJOY!**

**~ILQX~**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

**Maximum Ride and her merry band of winged mutants are here to save the world... again. Of course, they have to save the world AND receive an education, while dealing with the love triangle between Max, Fang and Iggy and maybe... someone else? Fax/ Miggy.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Last time I checked, I'm not a man and I don't have a receding hairline, so no, I'm not James Patterson. While I do not own Maximum Ride, I do own a lot of Famous Amos cookies. Seriously, my mom nearly went berserk buying them. But that's a story for another day.**

**

* * *

  
**

**WARNING:**

**Language, language, language! What can I say? Lissa's crazy and I'm not responsible for anything she says.**

* * *

**Maximum Ride's Point Of View**

As you might imagine, I wasn't downright thrilled with the fact that Jeb was gracing us with his presence today. Well, let's face it; I wasn't exactly thrilled with anything I had to do today but seeing that traitor just made everything about ten times worse.

"Hello, Max."

"Jeb." I nodded coldly at him, not letting my guard down. I was pleased to note that the rest of the flock glared stonily at him, as they should. All except Angel, who was beaming happily at Jeb. I should probably have a word with her.

"Welcome back to the Day and Night School! It's so great to have you guys back again." Ms.

Hamilton, the fairly harmless lady who had shown us around the first time, beamed at us.

I tuned out the conversation as she briefed us on our schedule at the school and started taking note of all the possible escape routes. I was just exulting over the first thing that had gone right today, the open space where the school was situated, perfect for taking-off from, when my day abruptly went downhill again.

"Oh my god, Nick! Is that you?" A girl with a waterfall of stylishly tousled reddish-gold curls came out of nowhere and hugged him. Of course, with the way my today was going, I should have expected nothing less than to see the Red-Haired Wonder Bitch, Lissa. Hmm… actually this might be the perfect chance to get my revenge on her.

"Uhh… Hi?" Fang extracted himself from her vice-like grip.

"Don't you remember me? Lissa? You know, the girl you went out with in Virginia before you just took off without saying goodbye?" She looked expectantly at him with her arms crossed and her hip jutting out. Of course, that just further pronounced her cleavage which was proudly on display for the world to ogle.

"Sure, I remember you…" Fang trailed off, sending SOS signals with his eyes behind Lissa's back, pleading for me to intervene before things got messy. I held up my hand, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Well, you should welcome your girlfriend appropriately then, silly." Lissa smiled enticingly, trailing a perfectly manicured finger down Fang's chest suggestively. I was already seeing red but I just needed to draw it out a little… longer. She leaned forward, giving him an unobstructed view all the way down her shirt and her lips parted slightly, expecting his lips but coming up with empty air as he swiftly stepped out of her grip.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, Lissa." Damn straight.

"Whatever do you mean, Nick? I mean, you don't have a _girlfriend_, do you?" The Red-Haired Bitch widened her heavily mascaraed eyes to accentuate her point.

"Well… now that you mention it." I made my grand entrance, making it a point to brush my lips against Fang's before turning to face her.

"What the _fuck_? You're his fucking sister, you crazy bitch." She laughed derisively at me.

"Didn't you get the memo? Oh, sorry, I guess you weren't on our mailing list then. His name isn't Nick, it's Fang and he sure as hell isn't my brother." I smiled triumphantly at her while Fang wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered an 'I love you' into my ear.

"_Nick_, tell me this isn't true." She pleaded to Fang, her big blue eyes wide and shimmering with tears.

"Sorry, Liss. What do you want me to say?" Fang shrugged as "Liss" dissolved into tears.

"Is something going on here?" Ms. Hamilton asked us in concern. I realised that everyone had stopped talking and were staring at us. Oops?

"I'm so _sorry_, Ms. Hamilton. Liss over here's going a bit hysterical," I leaned in closer to whisper loudly into her ear, "She's having a few mental issues now." Ms. Hamilton nodded and gestured for the security guards to lead Lissa away.

"You fucking, shit-eating, slutty _whore_!" Lissa screamed, pointing a trembling finger at me as a security guard started coaxing her away gently.

"Bite me." I mouthed as the security guards gave up the gentle, soothing route and took the grab-her-by-the-elbows route, dragging her away kicking and screaming.

I _love _my life.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi! I'm aware that this isn't the best chapter I've ever written but I had SO much fun writing this. I guess I'm just spiteful that way. Anyhows, thanks for reading and please review! There might be a few spelling and grammatical errors because I don't have enough time to check everything.**

**Hugs,**

**~ILQX~**


End file.
